


Night terrors

by bestaceinspace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nightmares sometimes came in<br/>To break the silence<br/>Causing their walls to cave in"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night terrors

Nightmares sometimes came in

To break the silence

Causing their walls to cave in

He would often dream he lost her

That destiny laughed at them

Cutting her and making her bleed

Until he drowned in blood and guilt

.

She would listen to his voice crack

Almost a suffocated scream

And she felt his hand shaking

His grip tight around her arm

His nails scratching her skin

_Please, no_ she could hear

Until he was suddenly awake

His eyes wide opened

And staring at her in fear

_I’m not gone_

_I’m here_

She answered while drying his tears

.

She was used to her terrors

And having her sins coming after her

Following her around like shadows

Even during her sleep

.

She always protected him without fail

But in her dreams something would go wrong

She would freeze

As she heard him say her name and jump

Right in front of her

And fall to her feet

.

The sight of life stolen away from his eyes

Black color cold as stone

Made her shiver

Because she was all alone

But then, suddenly,

She would hear his voice again

Saying her name like

It was the most precious thing

And she knew he was safe

Right by her side

.

_I can’t bear losing you_

She would confess into the night

And he would make sure to hug her

Until she could feel his calm heart beat

Her hand slowly making its way to his chest

Feeling his hot skin against her palm

_You won’t lose me_

The words trembling against her skin

_I have the best eyes watching me_


End file.
